2081 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2081 Atlantic hurricane season was an unusually calm season in terms of land impact. The hurricane season began on June 1, 2081, and it ended on November 30, 2081, dates that conventionally delimit the timeframe for tropical cyclone formation. It was a near average tropical cyclone season in terms of total storms because of mild El Niño-Southern Oscillation (ENSO) conditions across the basin. The season's first storm, Tropical Depression One, formed on June 21. It brought minor precipitation to southern Florida, although impact is unknown. Next, Hurricane Amy and Tropical Storm Bret both grazed the United States (U.S.) East Coast, causing minor surf in the Mid-Atlantic States. Tropical Storm Claudia stayed out at sea, Whilst Hurricane Danny made landfall in Mexico at peak intensity and Franklin impacted Georgia as a minimal hurricane. Collectively, the season's storms caused Sixty-Three deaths and $10.5 billion (2081 USD) in losses. Season summary Timeline of tropical activity in the 2081 Atlantic hurricane season ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2063 till:30/11/2063 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2063 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(211-250_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=251_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:21/06/2063 till:22/06/2063 color:TD text:One from:01/08/2063 till:11/08/2063 color:C2 text:Amy from:06/08/2063 till:11/08/2063 color:TS text:Bret from:26/08/2063 till:30/08/2063 color:TS text:Claudia from:03/09/2063 till:10/09/2063 color:C1 text:Danny from:15/09/2063 till:19/09/2063 color:TS text:Elena barset:break from:21/09/2063 till:27/09/2063 color:C1 text:Franklin from:30/09/2063 till:10/10/2063 color:C3 text:Gail from:03/11/2063 till:07/11/2063 color:TS text:Henry bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2063 till:01/07/2063 text:June from:01/07/2063 till:01/08/2063 text:July from:01/08/2063 till:01/09/2063 text:August from:01/09/2063 till:01/10/2063 text:September from:01/10/2063 till:01/11/2063 text:October from:01/11/2063 till:30/11/2063 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The season's activity was reflected with an accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 45. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. ACE is only calculated for full advisories on tropical systems at or exceeding 34 knots (39 mph, 63 km/h) or tropical storm strength. Subtropical storms are not included in the ACE value. Storms Tropical Depression One Tropical Depression One delivered precipitation totals of up to 12 inches in Key West, Florida after its landfall near Key Largo. Hurricane Amy Hurricane Amy caused minor surf along the U.S. East Coast; overall impact is unknown. Tropical Storm Bret Tropical Storm Bret remained out at sea, although it delivered minor precipitation to Bermuda and New England. Tropical Storm Claudia A tropical wave formed from an area of low pressure that exited the coast of American Georgia on August 23. Following three days of strong wind shear hindering the wave's development, a region of warm sea surface temperatures (sea surface temperatures) lay in its path. Consequently, the system was upgraded to Tropical Depression Four by the National Hurricane Center (NHC) at 1200 UTC while located 300 miles east of Charleston, South Carolina. Over the next 24 hours, the depression tracked eastward over the Atlantic Ocean until a trough forced the system northeastward. Also, around this time, the NHC noted significant development of the depression on satellite imagery, prompting the upgrade to Tropical Storm Claudia at 1800 UTC August 17. At this time, it was located 200 miles north-northeast of Bermuda. After Claudia's naming, the NHC began relying on satellite imagery for details about the storm because it was located out of the range of Hurricane Hunter pilots. On August 28, a strong ocean wave from the storm capsized the H.M.S. Prince Charming, drowning the captain and its lone passenger and causing $400,000 (2063 USD) in damage, the ship's price. After this incident, Claudia turned northeastward toward Europe and slowly intensified. At 2100 UTC August 19, Claudia reached its peak intensity of 65 miles per hour (100 km/h) and 994 millibars (mbar) (29.35 inHg) 500 miles southeast of Cape Race, Newfoundland. While located a few hundred miles east of Atlantic Canada, Claudia's foreward speed accelerated from a consistent 10 mph to a rapid 64 mph while moving into sea surface temperatures of 50°F (10°C. Finally, by 1500 UTC August 30, the system became extratropical over the North Atlantic and dissipated 400 miles west of Ireland. Hurricane Danny Tropical Storm Elena Hurricane Franklin Hurricane Gail Tropical Storm Henry Storm names The following names were used to name storms that formed during 2081 in the North Atlantic Ocean. Retired names, if any, will be announced in the spring of 2082 by the World Meteorological Organization (WMO). The first storm of the season was named Amy and the last one Henry. Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the 2080s